Pasado Prominente futuro inminente
by Vampirestar
Summary: El hechizo de las dos almas, es realisado Kikyo vuelva a la vida la perla de shikon es recuperada,ahome se marcha, Una boda inminente una nueva perla, una nueva HISTORIA:!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas quiero decir que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin ninguna intención de lucro.

Nota: Hola este es una idea que se me ocurrió yendo al baño se que suena gracioso o asqueroso pero espero que lo lean no soy buena para los títulos pero espero que sea de su agrado.

**Aclaraciones de la autora.**

_**Pensamiento**_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

Cambio de escena:

Prólogo

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente, mojando el suelo haciéndolo fangoso.

-AH!!!! ALEJATE DE MI!!!!-gritaba desesperada Ahome había olvidado sus flechas y un maldito ogro la perseguía

-Voy por ti y por los fragmentos- dijo con voz gruesa saco su lengua y tumbo a Ahome

-AY!- un doloroso gemido salio de sus labios debido a la caída se habita golpeado la barbilla ahora su cara estaba llena de lodo, el ogro la jalo y le quito los fragmentos

-Ahora muñequita pasaremos un buena rato, tiene buen cuerpo me darás mucho placer- rió malvadamente mientras acariciaba y apretujaba los pechos de Ahome

-NO! Suéltame me das asco- chillo la chica con dolor, miedo y asco­- _**Kami- Sama protégeme no quiero ser violada por un desagradable ogro**_- lo único que podía hacer era llorar

-Eres muy excitante chiquilla- y con sus garras despedazo la camisa de Ahome conjunto con el sostén, Ahome se movía con rabia y esto le gustaba al ogro que con descarada lujuria mordió y chupo los senos de la azabache

-NO SUELTAME MALDITO!!!!- ya no pudiendo resistir mas lo que pudo ver fue una luz rosa que emanaba ella misma y que al tocar al monstruo lo desintegro

-AHRRR!!!!-grito con dolor es asqueroso ogro y se desintegro convirtiéndose en polvo

-GRACIAS KAMI!!!!- lloro Ahome junto sus rodillas contra su pecho desnudo, lloro desenfrenadamente nada podía calmar su llanto como pudo se levanto he intento caminar a la aldea para su desgracia Sango estaba en su aldea y Miroku con ella y Shippo estaba con la anciana Kaede en la aldea vecina InuYasha no sabía donde demonios estaba, corrió a donde su corazón la guiaba y lo que pudo escuchar la dejo perpleja la lluvia limpio su cara pero no su dolor

-QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE TE AMO KIKYO!!!!- grito InuYasha histérico

-Que no puede ser- murmuro Ahome y se escondió tras de un árbol no le importaba que su pecho estuviera desnudo ni que se estuviera mojando sabía que depende de esa conversación su vida dependía

-Lo nuestro no puede ser InuYasha Ahome te ama, ve con ella yo solo soy un cuerpo de barro y huesos- dijo Kikyo con dolor

-Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada estoy muerta- le grito esta llorando

-Kikyo- dijeron tanto InuYasha como Ahome

-QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE TE AMO, a la única mujer que necesito es a ti- le dijo este llorando

-No me importa mas nadie, no me importa que estés muerta por algo regresaste- le dijo mientras la apretaba contra su pecho

-Eres un maldito InuYasha que no entiendes que esto le hace daño a Ahome- le dijo furiosa

-AHOME, Ahome es mi amiga, y tu eres mi mujer siempre a sido así y siempre lo será yo te amo Kikyo y por eso mi vida te pertenece, ya veré la forma de traerte a este mundo mientras tanto quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre como mi mujer- le dijo este mientras la acercaba para besarla

-InuYasha- fuero lo único que pudo decir Kikyo y se fundieron en un tierno beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de categoría ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar y con cuidado InuYasha a recostó a Kikyo del árbol

-InuYasha- susurro Ahome- yo se la forma para que estés feliz con Kikyo, el ritual de las dos almas- y salio corriendo de ese lugar el llanto no cesaba primero casi la violan ahora su amado se decide y no es por ella

-AHS!!!- dijo con dolor cuando callo al piso con que demonios se había golpeado

Allí estaba la hembra que acompañaba a su medio hermano, demonios no tenia nada que le cubriera el pecho y eso si que era estar dotada seguro atragantaría a su cachorro a la hora de darle de comer

-¿Qué haces humana?- le dijo fríamente el Youkai

-Seshoo..Maru- le vio esta ni sin estar aterrada si no como una salvación

-¿Por qué no traes la parte de arriba de tus raros ropajes?- le pregunto este con frialdad y elegancia característica de el

-OPS- fue lo único que pudo decir esta antes de que un sonrojo la asechara luego recordó que debía darse prisa si no, no podría cumplir su misión y con dolor se tiro en sima de Sesshoumaru derribándolo por la impresión

-Que te pasa humana- dijo este con frialdad

-Tómame en cuerpo y alma, TOMAME- le susurro esta mientras lo besaba, Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y por raro que sonara le correspondió el beso la tomo de la cintura y la tumbo contra el árbol más cercano

-Date prisa por favor no tengo mucho tiempo- le dijo esta el la vio a los ojos extrañado pero obedeció cuando ella lo beso por segunda ves rápidamente la desnudo, ella le quito el cinturón que sujeta sus armas el Ahori y parte de Hakama, le beso los labios y bajo por su cuello mientras ella acariciaba con lentitud su espalda, se coló entre sus piernas y cuando estuvo en el medio de ellas beso sus senos los acaricio con una mano masturbo el clítoris de la chica haciendo que esta se calentara y gimiera

-AH!!! Sesshoumaru- le dijo esta no podía perder el conocimiento el le acaricio los muslos mientras succiono su clítoris paso su lengua y subió a besarla ella revolvió su cabello y cuando supo que este iba a penetrarla acerco su boca a su oído y le dijo

-Tomame- todo fue lento cuando el la tomo por los muslos y la penetro pudo sentir como Kikyo también lo era lo había echo justo a tiempo su cabeza estaba hacia atrás gimiendo de placer y entre susurros dijo

-Hechi...zo de …las dos almas… AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gimió acelero la velocidad ahora el hechizo estaba casi completo ambas parejas tenían que terminar al mismo tiempo

-Kikyo- gimió InuYasha

-Sesshoumaru- gimió Ahome

-InuYasha- dijo exhausta Kikyo

-Ahome- dijo cansado Sesshoumaru el sudor corría por sus cuerpos desnudos Ahome quito el cabello de la espalda de Sesshoumaru le beso el cuello y le murmuro al oído un suave gracias, el hechizo estaba completo, Sesshoumaru se tumbo de lado y tapo su cuerpo y el de Ahome con su estola

-Kikyo- murmuro exhausto InuYasha la atrajo hacia el y se quedo rendido al pie del árbol con su amada

Al amanecer InuYasha no lo podía creer su mujer estaba viva

-Kikyo!!!!!!!!!- grito este eufórico

-Que sucede InuYasha- le dijo esta despertándose de golpe InuYasha sin poder contener al emoción la tomo entre sus brazos y le comenzó a dar vueltas mientras la besaba de la emoción

-Que sucede InuYasha para me mareo- le dijo esta

-Estás viva!!!!- le grito este Kikyo se toco el cuerpo de pronto sintió el calor de los rayos del sol estaba viva

-InuYasha- le dijo esta llorando y se le tiro en sima lo beso en la boca con pasión

-¿Pero como?- se preguntaron ambos.

Que pasara descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo JAJAJJA!!, como les decia no soy buena para los titulos ni para escribir solo dijanme que les parece la idea

Vampire Star


	2. ¿Kikyo está viva?

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas quiero decir que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin ninguna intención de lucro.

Nota: Hola este es una idea que se me ocurrió yendo al baño se que suena gracioso o asqueroso pero espero que lo lean no soy buena para los títulos pero espero que sea de su agrado.

**Aclaraciones de la autora.**

_**Pensamiento**_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

Cambio de escena:

Capitulo I

¿Kikyo esta viva?

-¿Pero como es posible esto?-murmuro InuYasha

-Ahome- susurro Kikyo

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ahome en todo esto?- pregunto curioso InuYasha

-UmUm nada-le sonrió

-Te amo Kikyo- _**me encanta tu sonrisa**_- pensó InuYasha

-Y yo a ti mi amado InuYasha- le dijo esta

-mmm te ves muy bien sin nada Kikyo- le dijo con morbo Inuyasha y mirándola con deseo

-Por Kami InuYasha- dijo esta ruborizada

-Creo que estaremos ocupados- la tomo en sus brazos y repitió el mismo acto sagrado de la otra noche

-mmmm- se removió Ahome- AH!! Que cansada estoy- dijo esta tallándose los ojos

CRAH!!!!

-¿Quién es?- se paro rápidamente se pudo dar cuenta que estaba desnuda, entones recordó con dolor la noche anterior, había echo el Hechizo de las dos almas

-Ya despertaste humana- dijo sin mucho sentimiento Sesshoumaru

-Ah eres tu- le dijo esta sin mucha emoción la verdad después de haberse acostado con el Youkai no le temía mucho

-Al parecer no me temes- le dijo este y la miro de arriba a bajo – estás muy dotada para ser humana

-Si verdad – le respondió esta con sarcasmo, demonios su carácter había cambiado se parecía mucho al Youkai que tenia al frente

-¿Qué demonios hiciste anoche humana?- pregunto con descortesía Sesshoumaru

-Bueno querido creo que tus padres debieron de hablarte de eso, pero lo que hicimos anoche se llama sexo, que es cuando te apareas con una persona de tu sexo opuesto- dijo esta con astucia haciendo enfadar al Youkai

-Eres una maldita – la tomo por los brazos le halo el pelo logrando que quedara a su merced con las piernas abiertas los brazos atrás y la cabeza inclinada con fuerza hacia el árbol

-Sabes que soy una miko ya te puedo aniquilar- dijo esta con valentía y dificultad

-Y yo soy un TaiYoukai…-fue interrumpido

-Que se acostó con una humana, ahora suéltame- dijo esta

-No pienso hacerlo- y la beso a la fuerza Ahome al principio se resistió pero poco a poco fue cediendo y así es se repitió lo mismo, cuando Ahome se despertó tomo una fina tela la coloco como TOP tomo su falda y se fue dejando al Youkai dormido, desnudo en pelotas.

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede

-Anciana Kaede ya llegamos- saludo Sango

-Sango que gusto tenerlos de vuelta- saludo con amabilidad la anciana

-SANGO!!!!-grito emocionado Shippo

-Shippo ¿como les fue?- pregunto con curiosidad Sango

-Muy bien solo fuimos a buscar plantas medicinales- le dijo este con inocencia y emoción

-¿Anciana Kaede y Ahome e InuYasha?- pregunto con curiosidad el monje

-Deberían estar aquí pero no encuentro rastro de InuYasha ni de Ahome- dijo con tono preocupado la anciana

-¿Qué estarán haciendo?- dijo Miroku con cara de morbo

-Hay excelencia usted no cambia- dijo Sango con resignación obteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa del monje, de repente las cortinas de la cabaña se abren y se encuentran InuYasha con Kikyo

-¡Hermana!- dijo Kaede con impresión

-Como la traes aquí InuYasha si Ahome la ve- le regaño Sango

-Si como te atreves a traer a esa muerta- dijo molesto Shippo

-Mal InuYasha- dijo Miroku

-Pues la respetan ella de ahora en adelanta viajara con nosotros sin peros y bueno Ahome tendrá que entender- dijo este feliz

-Hermana Kaede- murmuro feliz Kikyo y abrazo a su hermana que abrió los ojos impresionada

-Estás viva hermana-dijo Kaede casi infartada, igual que todos voltearon a ver

-Es verdad- dijo Sango sorprendida su piel expresaba calidad además de que sus facciones se sonrojaban y todas esas cosas

-Es cierto ya no eres una muerta- dijo Shippo chillando

-¿Pero como es posible?- pregunto con curiosidad

-No se pero solo sabemos que anoche después de bueno – Kikyo se sonrojo igual que InuYasha

-EH! Picaron ya te estrenaste- dijo este con morbo

-Deja de decir morbosidades monje- y le dio un buen golpe

-Ya pues hombre tampoco era para tanto- le dijo este adolorido

-¿Estrenar?- pregunto Shippo con curiosidad

-Cuando venga Ahome se lo preguntas- dijo InuYasha con malicia, en eso alguien corre la cortina, pero mas sorpresa de encontrar a una Ahome con los pelos revueltos, labios abiertos la piel rojiza y marcada y sin la parte de arriba del uniforme a excepción de una tela estaba con ojeras se veía muy cansada

-Hola chi…- y callo desmayada en los brazos de InuYasha

-¿Qué le sucede a Ahome?- pregunto Shippo preocupado- no me gusta ver a mi mamita así cúrenla

-Si muchachos salgan- dijo la anciana Kikio y Sango la desvistieron, con un paño húmedo se lo pasaron por el cuerpo luego le pusieron una yukata verde con flores blancas luego salieron de la cabaña

-¿Qué le pasa a Ahome?- pregunto preocupado InuYasha

-No sabemos Inu- dijo Kikyo se le acerco e InuYasha la abrazo por la cintura

-Que raro- dijo Sango

-¿?- todos se le quedaron mirando expectantes

-Su cuerpo tenia marcas rasguños en zonas muy – Sango se sonrojo hasta las orejas al igual que todos

-No será que la señorita Ahome estaba de – las palabras se le atragantaron al monje

-No eso no puede ser posible- dijo InuYasha

-No entiendo nada- dijo Llorando Shippo

-Te prometo que cuando seas mas grande te explico Ok- le dijo Kikyo sonriendo

-Sip- le dijo Shippo asintiendo

BLOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Que fue eso- grito InuYasha

-Proviene de la aldea es Naraku- dijo Sango- Vamos kirara

-GRRRRRRr- se transformo la gatita

-Sango esperame- dijo Miroku que se monto en la gatita ahora toda una tigresa

-Anciana mis flechas- dijo Ahome saliendo de la cabaña

-Estás bien- pregunto Kikyo

-Si- respondió cortante Ahome tomo las flechas le entrego unas a Kikyo

-Vamos Shippo- dijo Ahome el zorrito acostumbrado se convirtió en la pelota rosa Ahome se monto en el y partieron a la pelea

-Ahome- susurro Kikyo

-Vamos amor móntate en mi espalda, anciana desabite la aldea- y se llevo a Kikyo en su espalda

-MORIRAN TODOS- rió Naraku con maldad y extendió sus tentáculos a tacándolos a todos y enviando a ciento de monstruos raíces salían del piso y un fuerte viento azotaba el campo de batalla

-Hoy te daremos fin maldito- le grito InuYasha, y la batalla comenzó a su lado derecho estaba Kikyo con pose fría a su otro lado estaba Ahome la cual corrió y todo una espada y comenzó a cortar los tentáculos que asechaban a ella y a Kikyo

-Sango – grito Miroku cuando un monstruo la iba a atacar por la espalda, pero una flecha derribo primero al monstruo

-AH!!! Suéltame maldito!!!!!- grito Ahome, nadie la podía socorrer

-AHOME!!- grito histérico InuYasha

-No moriré!!- dijo esta recordando la noche anterior y una luz rosa salio de ella quemando al monstruo

-VIENTO CORTANTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito InuYasha y arrazo con varios monstruos, luego de dos flechas purificadoras que le dieron a Naraku

-JAJAJAJAJA CREEN Que con eso me mataran que débiles- dijo este riendo con maldad y tomo a Kikyo con sus tentáculos y a Ahome con el otro

-_**Kikyo esta viva JAJAJAJJA mucho mejor**_- pensó con maldad

-_**No puedo morir no ahora que puedo estar al lado de mi amado InuYasha**_- pensó esta con dolor

-_**MI es fuerzo no será en vano**_- y comenzó a moverse

-AHOME KIKYO!!!!!- grito InuYasha

-AHOME-grito el grupo

-DEJEN DE GRITAR Y PELEN!!!- grito exasperada Ahome

-AH!!!- un gemido de dolor salio de la boca de Naraku cuando el tentáculo que sostenía a Ahome había sido cortado

Bueno averigüen quien será el galán que rescato a Ahome en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios de verdad gracias por su apoyp.

Vampiro Star


	3. El Fin de Naraku

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas quiero decir que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin ninguna intención de lucro.

Nota: Hola este es una idea que se me ocurrió yendo al baño se que suena gracioso o asqueroso pero espero que lo lean no soy buena para los títulos pero espero que sea de su agrado.

**Aclaraciones de la autora.**

_**Pensamiento**_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

Cambio de escena:

El Fin de Naraku.

-AHH!!! – grito Naraku debido a que alguien le había cortado un tentáculo

-Que rayos haces aquí- dijo Ahome

-…-el Youkai solo le dio una fría mirada

-Gracias por rescatarme- le dijo Ahome mostrándole una sincera sonrisa que lo dejo embobado por unos instantes

-Eres una débil humana- dijo este

-Y tu un maldito ahora bájame- ya que este la tenia cargada de forma nupcial

-Maldito suelta a Ahome- dijo molesto InuYasha y por esto Naraku le dio con unos de los tentáculos en la cara

-InuYasha no te distraigas- le grito Naraku riendo malvadamente- y Lord Sesshoumaru entrégueme a la señorita Ahome

-Ahome!!!-gritaron Shippo y Sango

-AGUJERO NEGRO!!!!!- dijo el monje

-SU EXCELENCIA LOS INSECTOS- dijo Sango

PLAFF!!!!!!!!!

Sango había sido derribada de Kirara

-SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Miroku poco a poco comenzó a absorber a los monstruos cuando los insectos venenosos se acercaban puso una barrera que los quemaba así absorbió parte de los monstruos

-HIRAICOTSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Sango arrojando su enorme boomerang cerca de Miroku para que no adsorbiera tantos monstruos, este cerro su agujero y le dio bastonazos a los ogros serpientes con su shakujou (N.A. Para los que no saben así se llama el báculo de Miroku) el y Sango eran un gran dúo

-Ahora Lord Sesshoumaru entrégueme a la Señorita Ahome- dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-Maldito Suelta A Kikyo- dijo molesto InuYasha, ya que Kikyo se había desmayado no podía atacar por que sabia que mataría a Kikyo se sentía impotente además no podía rescatar a Ahome, por que Naraku se aprovecharía de su descuido así que opto por ayudar a aniquilar a los monstruos

-La quieres ven por ella- dijo Sesshoumaru frío

-_**Ya entiendo me vas a usar de carnada**_- pensó Ahome- oye acércame a Kikyo- Sesshoumaru la monto en su espalda y esta se sujeto de su cintura, Sesshoumaru corría velozmente esquivando los tentáculos y matando a ogro o serpiente que se interpusiera en su camino, pronto se encontraron cerca de Kikyo Ahome con una flecha corto el grueso tentáculo haciendo que Kikyo cayera en los brazos de Sesshoumaru

-Ahora si llévame con InuYasha- le dijo esta

-Que piensas que soy tu caballo- le gruño Sesshoumaru no sabían por que, pero se sentía bien estar con ella

-Anda Sessho por favor- le rogó la chica, pero como negarse a esa voz de perrito regañado imposible corrió rápidamente a donde estaba su detestable hermano

-_**Maldición que me ha hecho esta bruja**_- pensó con rabia el hermoso Youkai

-_**No puedo creerlo lo he llamado Sessho, creo que ese hechizo tiene efectos segundarios**_- pensó angustiada y sorprendida la azabache, de pronto un remolino los asecho- Kagura- dijo Ahome- Por favor corre y entrégale a InuYasha a Kikyo yo me encargo de Kagura- el Youkai solo asintió

-No creas que te la dejare fácil –rió Kagura y con elegancia ajito su abanico- ¡¡danza de las cuchillas!!- grito, Ahome con dificultad le tiro una flecha que detuvo el ataque rápidamente corrió, Kagura la seguía en su pluma – Corre así lo haces mas emocionante- siguió riendo mientras la atacaba por cada ataque Kagura mataba un monstruo de los suyos

-Entrégame a Kikyo Sesshoumaru- gruño InuYasha, este se la tiro encima por el movimiento Kikyo se despertó, InuYasha dejo a Kikyo atrás, la que fue atacada por Kanna que intento robarle el alma

-Esta ves no – Coloco un campo de fuerza y le envió una flecha con tanto poder que rompió el espejo y la mato a ella en un segundo- eso fue fácil

-AH!!!!!!!- grito Kikyo cuando el sable de Kohaku le atravesó la espalda

-KOHAKU ¡!!!!!!!!!!- grito Sango, por Kami había atacado a Kikyo, se volteo y le planto una patada en el estomago al niño luego este le ataco Kikyo esquivo su ataque y lo arrojo contra el piso con una flecha rompió sus armas y se sentó encima de el

-Por favor no lo mates- le rogó Sango

-Sango entiende, ya no es tu hermano, por más que recuerde, sufrirá tanto que terminara matándose- le dijo esta

-No por favor- dijo Sango

-Entiéndelo Sango – dijo Miroku

-Hazlo- le dijo con el alma echa un hilo

-Por favor señorita hágalo- le rogó Kohaku- Perdóname hermana- le dijo este cuando la flecha purificadora lo toco

-WOW Lord Sesshoumaru no sabía que estaba tan amable con la familia- dijo Naraku riendo con maldad

-Cállate maldito hoy morirás- sentencio Sesshoumaru, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió y lo ataco con Tokijin, cuando el humo se disipo pudo ver que Naraku no tenía ni un rasguño-¡Que!- exhalo sorprendido Sesshoumaru entonces vio a Ahome tirada Kilómetros atrás y a Kagura muerta

-¡OH! Tengo que darle las gracias a mi fiel sirviente Kagura Lord Sesshoumaru, pero esta descortesía no se quedara así- y lo ataco con sus tentáculos, Sesshoumaru que ni se inmuto esquivo fácilmente los tentáculos, cuando estuvo cerca de Naraku lo volvió a atacar, esta ves dejándolo gravemente herido

-ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ!!!- grito el Hanyou

-Claro que no- dijeron todos y antes de que el Hanyou se fuera todos les lanzaron sus ataque mas poderosos matando así de una vez a Naraku

-SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron las chicas, InuYasha de la emoción abrazo a Kikyo y le dio un apasionado beso

Miroku se miro la mano y no tenia el agujero negro rápidamente busco a Sango

-Su excelencia que le sucede- dijo Sango preocupada y a la ves llorosa por la muerte de su hermano Kohaku Miroku la tomo de la mano y le dijo

-Desde hoy y para siempre ceras la única mujer en mi vida Sango- y la tomo de la cintura y le dio un cálido beso

-ESTO NO HA TERMINADO!!!!!!!!!- grito Hakudoshi y ataco a Kikyo

-KIKYO!!!!!-grito InuYasha, pero antes de que el báculo le diera se interpuso Ahome

-AHOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el grupo desesperado la tomaron Sango y Miroku

-Suéltenme- grito malhumorada se arranco el báculo de la espalda y se lo lanzo a Hakudoshi quien por estar riéndose con maldad no lo vio y le atravesó la cabeza

-Cera mejor que la llevemos con mi hermana- dijo Kikyo

-¿Y la perla?- dijo InuYasha

-La perla la tengo yo- dijo Ahome y de su herida salio la perla purificada totalmente- aquí la tienes InuYasha ya puedes pedir tu deseo, pero eso si después, hazlo mañana- y callo desmayada, todos corriendo fueron con la anciana Kaede, Sesshoumaru ni hablo al ver el poco de humanos se fue, la anciana curo al grupo que tenían raspones cortadas, hematomas, y algunas heridas graves, etc.

Todos le contaron como habían matado a Naraku, cuando no quedo nada por decir solo preguntas que aclarar se fueron a dormir, ya que la única que las podía aclarar era Ahome.

Por la noche cuando todos dormían

-Hay maldición como duele esta estupida herida- se quejo la chica, que al ver que todos estaban dormidos se levanto tomo un papel y escribió una carta.- Cera mejor así – susurro la chica le dio un beso a Shippo en la mejilla y se tomo el abuso de darle un pico a InuYasha- Lo siento pero es lo único que puedo obtener de ti mi amado InuYasha

Tomo su mochila agarro unas flechas pero saco una y amarro la nota.

-Está cera la ultima ves que vea el Sengoku y a ustedes amigos- derramos gruesas lagrimas y al ir de camino al poso recordó todos los buenos momentos con sus amigos, las batallas ganadas, las perdidas, las peleas entre el Joven Kouga e InuYasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku sus amigos, Sesshoumaru….-Sesshoumaru…-susurro al viento solo faltaba unos pasos para llegar al poso

-Como sabías que estaba aquí- le pregunto curioso el Youkai

-No tengo idea, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto esta sorprendida, _**la luna lo hacia ver increíblemente guapo**_- que rayos pensaba se reprendió

-Viendo como huyes, ¿Por qué te marchaste?- le pregunto este- ninguna hembra me había dejado solo- le dijo con rabia

-Pues no soy cualquier hembra, solo te necesitaba para hacer un hechizo- le dijo esta con dolor

-Entonces solo me utilizaste- le dijo con rabia- cual hechizo hiciste, que demonios me querías hacer- su furia aumento no consideraba que nadie lo usara y menos en su contra, así que la tomo por el cuello y la azoto – responde

-A…Ti …no quiero hacerte…nada- dijo con dificultad- maldición no respiro suéltame y te respondo- el Youkai le izo caso y la tiro en el piso

-Rayos eres así de sutil con todas las mujeres, o es que las Youkai son masoquistas- le dijo la chica sobando el cuello pero solo obtuvo una mirada fría por parte del Youkai

-Ok…Ok…te explico el hechizo no era para ti, Kikyo estaba muerta, yo solo le hice un favor de revivirla, debido a que yo soy su reencarnación, si no la revivía, InuYasha tendía que elegir entre revivirla o convertirse en Youkai, hay un hechizo que se llama Dos almas que quieren a una, es decir el hechizo de las dos almas, para que el hechizo funcione se necesita alguien que ame a esa persona y otra que este dispuesto a sacrificar algo importante por que esa persona sea feliz, con la persona que van a revivir, es decir que tiene que ser alguien de corazón puro.

-En este caso a la que quería revivir era a Kikyo la persona que la amaba era InuYasha y la que sacrifica algo soy yo, en este caso sacrifico mi amor por InuYasha para que sea feliz con Kikyo y mi virginidad, es decir el regalo más importante de una mujer, al perder mi virginidad le estoy dando parte de mi sangre a Kikyo igual que mi inocencia- entiendes

-Es decir que yo solo fui, un elemento- dijo el Youkai- en ningún momento lo deseaste

-¿Desear?-dijo interrogante Ahome

-Si en ningún momento quisiste algo de verdad conmigo- le dijo el Youkai

-Nop- le dijo Ahome- aunque te digo la verdad después de lo que sucedió siento algo muy raro que me atrae hacía a ti pero no se que es

-mmm- fue lo único que pudo murmurar el Youkai cuando la chica lo abrazo, este se le quedo mirando y la abrazo, este la tomo con cuidado y se durmieron en el árbol mas cercano

Al día siguiente, en lo que Ahome despertó.

-Cera mejor que me marche aquí todos son feliz- y se lanzo por el poso dándole una ultima mirada al Youkai de cabello plateado

Los años habían pasado, tanto para Ahome como para el grupo, desde el día de la ida de Ahome todo había cambiado, nada era igual y ellos no sabían nada de ella, ni ella de ellos, pero estaban seguros de que se iba a encontrar de nuevo.

Tokio, Japón.

-AH!!! Que sueño- murmuro una chica de cabellos azabaches.

Bueno se los dejo hasta aquí, de verdad que me agrada que dejen sus comentarios y si coloco los capítulos es por que están listo y no veo por que esperar, bueno espero que este sea de su agrado por favor dejen comentarios si no los pateo, jejeje es broma, gracias a todos por su apoyo.

Vampire Star


	4. Ahome, Kimiko y Kasumi

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas quiero decir que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin ninguna intención de lucro.

Nota: Hola este es una idea que se me ocurrió yendo al baño se que suena gracioso o asqueroso pero espero que lo lean no soy buena para los títulos pero espero que sea de su agrado.

**Aclaraciones de la autora.**

_**Pensamiento**_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

Cambio de escena:

Capitulo III

Ahome, Kimiko y Kasumi

Los años habían pasado, tanto para Ahome como para el grupo, desde el día de la ida de Ahome todo había cambiado, nada era igual y ellos no sabían nada de ella, ni ella de ellos, pero estaban seguros de que se iba a encontrar de nuevo, para mala suerte del grupo el poso estaba sellado por lo tanto no podían pasar pero esto pronto iba a cambiar.

Tokio, Japón.

-AH!!! Que sueño- murmuro una chica de cabellos azabaches.

-Hay Kimiko por favor levante es hora de partir- dijo la catira, así es desde hace años su cabello de un momento para otro había cambiado de azabache a color oro.

-Pero amor, la noche anterior me dejo cansada- chillo la azabache

-Eso te pasa por fiestera querida- dijo con cariño la catira- pero es hora de ir al trabajo y usted señorita se tiene que levantar además mi futuro esposo viene por mi- dijo esta

-Claro – se paro la azabache, se desnudo y se metió a la ducha

-Esta chica no tiene remedio- pasaron los minutos y unas cornetas se escucharon

-YA estoy lista- grito con felicidad la chica

-Vamos Kimi ya llego Kiroshi- dijo Ahome apurada se puso las sandalias y salieron de la casa, Kimiko llevaba una falda ejecutiva negra y una camisa de tirantes amarilla, no iba pintada pero su perfume era muy dulce, como la chica un simple collar adornaba su cuello

-Estás muy hermosa Ahome- dijo el hombre alto, atlético de ojos azules y cabello castaño, mientras la besaba en los labios

-Buenos días Kiro, tu estas guapísimo- y le correspondió el beso con vehemencia, el hombre cargaba un traje negro ejecutivo sin corbata

-Y a mi nadie me saluda- chillo de nuevo su amiga

-Lo siento hermanita como estás- dijo este divertido mientras la despeinaba y le daba un piquito de hermano

-Bien ya nadie me quiere- fingió esta estar lloriqueando

-Si eres mentirosa todos te queremos- dijo Ahome feliz y riendo todos se montaron en el deportivo negro y partieron a la constructora donde trabajan Kimimo y Kiroshi, así es el tiempo curo las heridas de Ahome se graduó y se convirtió en una gran mujer, esta trabajaba como gerente de administración el a aduana de Japón y estaba metida en la política, estaba comprometida con Kiroshi, que era una de los socios de la constructora y su hermana que era prometida del socio de su futuro esposo

Cuando dejaron a Kimiko Kiroshi arrincono a Ahome en una de las paredes de su oficina.

-No creas que me he olvidado de ti querida- y le dio un apasionado beso que la dejo sin aire

-Kiroshi aquí no alguien nos puede ver amor- dijo esta sonrojada después de cuatro largos años no se acostumbraba, así es ahora Ahome tenia 25 años y saliendo de la universidad conoció a Kiroshi haciendo un Post-grado en mercadotecnia, ya que Ahome estudiaba mucho para poder elegir un buen trabajo, se hicieron amigos y este la ayudo mucho a reconstruir su corazón, pero por mas que lo admiraba no lo amaba ya que no se podía sacar a cierto Youkai de cabellos plateados, la razón por la que se casaba con el, por que era un buen hombre y la amaba y estaba segura de que nunca la haría sufrir

-No te apenes querida aquí todos saben que eres mía- y le volvió a besar- te he dicho ya que estás muy guapa

-Si y me encanta que me lo repitas, pero tu también estás muy sexy- le tomo por el cuello de la camisa he izo que la besara

-No vayas a olvidar que hoy serás mi esposa Ahome es el ultimo chancee si fallas hoy no podré verte más y no poder hacerte mía- dijo este con desden habían intentado casarse dos veces pero no había sido posible Ahome nunca llegaba y si le fallaba en esta tendría que olvidarse de el

-Lo se amor esta ves no habrá nada que se interponga – dijo esta con emoción

-Lo mismo dijiste la última vez- le dio un suave pico y se fue

-Te quiero Kiroshi- susurro esta al viento

-Y yo a ti preciosa- amaba a Ahome pero tenía miedo había accedido a darle otra oportunidad por que la amaba pero sabía que en el fondo Ahome no lo amaba ni lo deseaba como el a ella, como que dudaba de su amor, el había sido el clavo que la sostuvo cuando paso por una fuerte decaída emocional y a pesar de que sano sus heridas Ahome no lo dejaba entrar completamente en su corazón, lo sabía por que amar es entregarse a una persona en cuerpo y alma y Ahome no lo amaba en cuerpo y alma

-AH!- un suspiro salió de los labios de la catira

-Ahora por que suspiras mujer

-AH!!!!- grito la chica asustada

-Oye no es para que pegues sendo grito- chillo la otra aturdida

-Lo siento Kasumi es que me has dado un susto de muerte- exhalo afligida la otra

-Lo siento pero oye vamos moviendo esas piernas por que vamos tarde ok- le dijo la castaña

-¡ES CIERTO!- grito la mujer

-No cambias siempre igual de chillona- suspiro resignada mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Hay no te quejes y vamonos que llegamos tarde- la tomo de la mano y salió corriendo del edificio

-EH!!!! TAXI!!!!!!!!-grito la rubia

-Y tu carro- chillo Kasumi

-Esta en el taller Kioko me lo lleva en la tarde ahora sube- le ordena mientras habría la puerta trasera del taxi – Al edifico Sankaronoko

-INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba un zorro

-Que sucede por que gritas de esa manera me vas a provocar una taquicardia- grito malhumorado el Youkai

-Nos atacan InuYasha- volvió a decir con desenfreno

-QUE!!! Ahora quien- grito molesto

-El mismo InuYasha- dijo el monje que ya no era monje unas afiladas orejas y unos colmillos salían de su boca

-QUE!!! Pero estos tipos no se cansan- tomo a colmillo de acero y se fue corriendo

-Oye espéranos InuYasha – grito la anterior exterminadora que lucia un traje de pana blanco con morado, Hakama morado, Ahora blanco y un chalequito morado el cabello recogido en una coleta alta dejando ver sus dos afiladas orejas, unas garras se podían notar, una pequeña nube salio de sus pies y se fue levitando

-Espérame Inu- dijo la antigua miko, que ahora poseía un largo cabello azulado, unas bellas marcas que decían que era la esposa de un InuTaiYoukai, llevaba un traje de batalla

-Muévanse y Sesshoumaru –pregunto InuYasha

-Aquí estoy hermanito- dijo este con fastidio, desde que InuYasha se convirtió en Youkai, estos se llevaban mucho mejor, casi tenían la misma fuerza

-InuYoukai, entréganos los pedazos de la perla de Jade- dijo un Youkai de cabello negro y piel blanca

-Si no quieren morir váyanse- dijo InuYasha y miles de flechas los atacaron, Sesshoumaru creo un campo de fuerza y Kikyo izo que las flechas fueran devueltas

-Donde tendrá insertados los fragmentos- dijo Kikyo

-No se pero averigüe que el antiguo sacerdote dijo, que una miko del futuro, es la que puede verlos en este caso Ahome- dijo Sango peleando con un dragón que acababa de aparecer

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo Miroku el cual afilo sus garras y mato al pequeño zorro ogruno que tenia al frente

-Será mejor ir por Ahome- dijo InuYasha y todos partieron al poso devora huesos

-Pero como pasaran InuYasha- dijo Shippo

-Es cierto el poso esta sellado- dijo Miroku

-Si ni mis flechas pudieron romper el sello- dijo constipada Kikyo

-Con un fragmento de Jade- dijeron al unisomio Sango e InuYasha

-OH!!!!-dijo el grupo menos Sesshoumaru que solo veía la escena con una mirada fría

-_**Te volveré a ver, señorita huida **_– pensó Sesshoumaru siguiendo a su hermano

AH!!! Siempre los dejo cortados jijiji espero que les guste este capitulo, que pasara como lo tomara Ahome. Averígüenlo en el Próximo capitulo. Y Dejen mensajes, para así saber que les gusta nn

**RefiraM**Pues querida te tengo buenas noticias ahora es cuando hay fic, gracias por tu apoyo.

**SHiNiCHi-KuDoXRaN-MouRi: ** Jeje gracias por tu apoyo intento hacerlo lento cualquier cosa ya especifique un poco sobre al duda que tenias ahome si sello el poso con una flecha y los pergaminos de Kaede-baba y Miroku por eso es que se Kikyo no pudo desellarlo por así decirlo.

**LIA SAMA: **Tranquila no pienso hacerlo, jejeje, me alegra que tambien te guste, en cuanto a la personalidad de Sessho, es difícil que lo coloque como es por que me encanta el romanticismo, pero tratare de colocarlo como es Frió y sexy OPS me sorry.

De verdad nuevamente les repito gracias por dejar sus mensajes y ya saben si no lo dejan las (os) pateo jijiji.

Vampire Star


	5. ¿Qué demonios SUCEDE?

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas quiero decir que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin ninguna intención de lucro.

**Aclaraciones de la autora.**

_**Pensamiento**_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

Cambio de escena:

Hola, a ver como todos saben jejeje esta idea se me ocurrió yendo al baño, si la actualizo muy rápido es por que la imaginación la tengo un poco a flote con este Fic, no he continuado los otros, por que no se como continuarlos y no quiero hacer con algo mediocre, por ahora estaré concentrada en este hasta que lo termine o hasta que las clases me dejen, pero pronto continuare mis otros fics lo prometo, en una semana todos tendrán una buena y larga continuación.

Capitulo IV

¿Qué demonios SUCEDE?

En la casa Higurashi todo estaba preparado para la boda, de un lado estaban todos los invitados, el abuelo, Naomi Higurashi, su hermano Souta, sus tías, Kasumi y David, Kasumi vestía un elegante traje, rosado strapless con las puntas bordadas en rosas blancas un pequeño paño de seda blanca que cubría sus hombros y los aretes y el cabello suelto.

Su mejor amiga Kimiko y Kasumi eran las damas de honor, Kimiko también llevaba un vestido strapless rosa igual que Kasumi el cabello suelto y no iba muy maquillada a su lado estaba su novio, amigos de Kiroshi y su madre Ikari etc. Y sin olvidar el novio en el altar.

-Por favor llega Ahome- dijo levemente Kiroshi, sentía que su corazón se partía

-No te preocupes amigo ya llegara- le dijo su socio Kurenai- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- dijo este dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Que no llegue, mejor déjalo así que me pones más nervioso- dijo este con una sonrisa nerviosa algo le decía que Ahome no vendría

-Kami tengo que apurarme si no llegare tarde, ¿Buyo donde estás?- comenzó Ahome a buscarlo de pronto paro en el poso, para aclararles, Ahome ya estaba vestida pero Buyo era parte importante, el vestido de Ahome era largo y sin cola también strapless con sakuras, Ahome llevaba un velo y el cabello recogido, su madre la había dejado para que fuera solo al altar y su abuelo la estaba esperando pero tenía que encontrar al gato

-Años sin ver este poso- y unas enormes ganas de llorar la embargaron- vamos debo ser fuerte- entonces una gran luz salio del poso y hay estaba InuYasha imponente como siempre con Sesshoumaru-Que demonios hacen ustedes aquí no se supone que el poso esta sellado

-Ahome tienes que venir con nosotros- y sin más preámbulos Sesshoumaru la cargo y a gritos y golpes la llevaron al Sengoku

-AH!!!!!!!!!!! BAJAME SUELTAME, DESGRACIADOS!!!- gritaba y chillaba Ahome

-Cállate ya llegaremos- grito exasperado el Youkai era incomodo llevarla con esa cosa y ella moviéndose tanto, entonces la puso en el piso y le dio un sape en el cuello que la dejo desmayada

-Que le paso a Ahome- pregunto Shippo cuando la vio desmayada, ya estaban en el castillo

-Quien le dio el golpe- dijo Kikyo molesta

-Sesshoumaru- le apunto InuYasha

-Kami creo que la mato- dijo Sango fingiendo tragedia

-Pero por que esta vestida con esos ropajes- dijo Miroku

PLAF!!!!!!!!!!

La puerta donde se encontraban se abrió de golpe, por cierto ya habían pasado unas horas

-La señorita ya despertó- dijo agitada una sirviente- Y viene a toda marcha

-INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito histérica Ahome

-Que te pasa mujer por que demonios pegas esos berrinches- dijo hastiado InuYasha

-Por que eres un maldito y te odio- dijo colérica Ahome y se le tiro encima gracias a Sesshoumaru que la detuvo no lo mata

-Suéltame que los pateo a los dos por que demonios tenían que traerme así quien les dio el permiso- Ahome pataleaba y lloraba como una niña

-Por Kami cálmate Ahome no te estamos matando- dijo seria Kikyo –realmente no cambias sigues igual de inmadura-dijo Kikyo

-Será mejor que no digas nada Kikyo- argumento Sango al ver la mirada de odio que le mandaba Ahome

-Sip, definitivamente si quiere salir viva será mejor que guarde silencio- dijo Miroku riendo

-Escúchame bien InuYasha-Ahome tomo un respiro- no me importa nada solo regrésame a mi época por que no me puedes dejar en paz de una maldita ves

-Ahome tranquilízate tampoco es para tanto- dijo Sango

-Es que no entienden tengo que volver- y le metió un golpe en la rodilla a Sesshoumaru

-AH!! Maldita- y la tomo por el brazo y la pego así mismo

-Suéltame Sesshoumaru que no estoy de humor- sesshoumaru la soltó y en lo que Ahome se volteo Kikyo le planto una cachetada

-Así te tranquilizaras- dijo Kikyo harta parecía una niña

Ahome estuvo un rato llorando el pobre vestido estaba ya arrugado, todos estaban esperando a que se calmara

-Díganme por que- pregunto llorando

-Por que que- dijo Kikyo

-Por que siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo InuYasha –dijo Ahome echa polvo

-No entiendo por que dices eso- dijo este

-Tu nunca entiendes InuYasha, reviví a tu mujer para que pudieras ser feliz y no tener que volver a verte, siempre estuve a tu lado y no te importo me voy intento ser feliz y cuando estoy apunto tu me lo quitas de las manos, además que les hace pensar que ustedes de repente pueden ir a buscarme además el poso estaba sellado, como demonios no importa, pero que abusadores pensaron que gritaría de la emoción y le diría hola que tal como están sus vidas- lloro esta

-Yo Ahome de verdad lo siento, ESPERA como que reviviste Kikyo- dijo este con sorprendido

-Ja! Que piensas que por acostarte con alguien así por así lo revives, si fuera así muchas personas estuvieran vivas- dijo esta molesta su peinado se estaba deshaciendo no conseguía la manera de calmarse

-Pero como lo hiciste- dijo Miroku

-Eso no tuvo sentido en el pasado ni ahora ok, lo único que me interesa es volver a mi mundo, genial pero como explico amor no llegue por que unos idotas me llevaron 500 años al pasado JA!- dijo Ahome caminando para todos lados con las manos en la cabeza

-Dime que solo han pasado unos minutos por favor dímelo- le rogó a InuYasha Ahome

-Lo siento Ahome pero llevas aquí casi toda la tarde- dijo Miroku

-Es increíble de la forma en que se comporta- dijo Kikyo sorprendida por el echo de que Ahome la haya resucitado

-Yo no se que decir ni cuenta se ha dado de nuestra apariencia oye Ahome cuando te cambiaste el color del pelo- dijo Sango molesta

-No crean que no las escucho, este hace como diez años que lo tengo así- dijo Ahome- Por favor devuélvame a mi mundo por favor llévenme al poso

-Para que Ahome, no entiendes que tienes que ayudarnos- dijo Sango

-Como demonios les voy ayudar si HOY ME CASABA ENTIENDEN CASABA!!!!!!- dijo Ahome estallando en lágrimas

-AH CASAR!- gritaron todos

-Si por que creen que es el vestido, ah por que creen que estoy así esta es la tercera vez, la primera no pude por que me aterre y salí huyendo- dijo esta rápidamente

-Nada raro en ti- dijo Sesshoumaru

-No me causa gracia el comentario- dijo esta- la segunda pues también y Kiroshi me dijo que si hoy faltaba lo nuestro terminaba y EL IDIOTA DE TU MARIDO ME SECUESTRO EN PLENA IDA ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- culmino Ahome

-Ahome nosotros no sabíamos que tu te ibas a casar- dijo Sango sorprendida

-Pero es que si no sabemos nada de ti- dijo Kikyo

-Por algo me fui, por algo deje una nota, por que no quería saber más nada del Sengoku- dijo Ahome

-Pues fue muy egoísta de tu parte además necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Sango

-A lo mejor si Sango pero no me hables de egoísmo, por que si ustedes eran feliz por que yo no, por que tengo dejarlo todo por ustedes, lo siento eso era en el pasado y en mi futuro no están ustedes, por que al final de esto no me quiero volver a quedar sola, no quiero volver a mi mundo y tener que reconstruir mi vida, mientras ustedes están felices unidos así que lo siento- dijo Ahome molesta- además que cínicos como pueden llegar de buenas a primeras y decir Ahome tienes que ayudarnos sin siquiera preguntar que demonios paso CONMIGO PARA USTEDES SOY SOLO UNA MALDITA HERRAMIENTA- dijo estallando y salió al Jardín

-Ahome- dijo Sesshoumaru y la siguió

-Creo que hemos cometido un grave error- dijo Kikyo al ver salir a Ahome y Sesshoumaru

-Pero tiene que ayudarnos- dijo InuYasha

-Eres un tonto InuYasha, Ahome esta muy mal por que por nuestra culpa no se va a casar- dijo Shippo molesto se sentía mal por Ahome

-Creo que la señorita Ahome nos odia- dijo Miroku triste nunca le había gustado hacer enfadar a alguien y menos si era mujer, además Ahome siempre había sido buenos con ellos

-Definitivamente cometimos un error no debidos de llegar así de buenas a primeras y traerla, no sabemos nada de ella, que hace como vive nada- dijo Sango furiosa con ella misma

-Ahome-le llamo Sesshoumaru cuando llegaron a los rosales

-¿Por qué Sesshoumaru?- le dijo esta y se tiro en sus brazos, no sabia por que pero sentía una enorme paz cuando estaba en sus brazos

-…- este solo la dejo llorar encima de el

-¿Por qué tuvieron que volver, acaso siempre tienen que estropearme todo, esto es un castigo por casarme con alguien a quien no amo?- le dijo Ahome

-Y si no lo amas porque te casas con el, van a sufrir los dos- dijo Sesshoumaru alisándole los cabellos, cuando estaban solo podía ser amable con ella

-Por que el me ayudo reconstruyo mi corazón siempre estuvo allí para mi, es mi mejor amigo y le quiero, además tenemos buena química y nunca me haría daño- dijo esta llorando

-…-Sesshoumaru sintió dolor al oírla hablar tan bien de ese humano- Y a la hora de que seas su mujer en la cama como harás si no lo amas si no lo deseas

-Yo…- Ahome no supo que decir Kiroshi era guapo

-Se me olvidaba tu no necesitas amar ni desear para acostarte con alguien- le dijo este dolido – También huirás en las mañanas después de una buena noche- le dijo molestándose

-Yo Sesshoumaru, de verdad lo siento no quise pero era lo mejor- dijo esta entendiendo por que estaba molesto el Youkai

-Pues le entiendo si no quiere volver a casarse contigo- le dijo de forma hiriente

-Eres un maldito sabias como puedes ser tan cruel, además que demonios te importa si amanezco o no en donde hicimos el amor- dijo esta molestándose

-Por que a mi ninguna perra me usa- dijo este mirándola con frialdad en los ojos de Ahome se reflejaban rabia ira y de pronto le soltó una cachetada

-Eres una maldita- y la tomo por los hombros y la beso a la fuerza Ahome se removía con furia, luego de varias sacudidas Sesshoumaru la pego contra un árbol, Ahome no cedía pero luego de varios segundos entrelazo sus manos por el cuello de este y le respondió con la misma pasión con que Sesshoumaru la besaba

Podía sentir la humada lengua de Sesshoumaru palparle los dientes el paladar y jugar con su lengua, provocándole un vaivén de sensaciones nunca la habían besado así

-A diferencia de tu maridito yo se que tu me deseas- le dijo Sesshoumaru susurrándoselo al oído- si no fuera por que es el castillo de mi hermano- le beso el cuello y la pego mas al árbol metió la mano por debajo del espeso vestido y le masajeo el muslo y la cadera – te haría sentir el placer mas furtivo que me pedirías a gritos que te hiciera mía una y mil veces-y dicho esto la subió a sus cadera y metió amabas manos rodó un poco la pequeña pantaleta y cuando estuvo a milímetros de sus posaderas sintió que alguien llegaba Sesshoumaru la puso rápidamente en el piso

-¿Buyo que haces aquí?- dijo extrañada Ahome y tomo al gato entre sus brazos- como pasaste y de pronto vio un resplandor verdoso en el pelaje del gato- que es esto minino- y le extrajo un fragmento de la perla de Jade

-Eso es por lo que te fuimos a buscar- dijo Sesshoumaru

-Pero ¿Qué es esto?- extrañada Ahome

-Eso es un fragmento de Jade, al que lo posea puede viajar entre el futuro y el pasado en este caso puede pasar por tu poso y los otros- dijo Sesshoumaru

-Otros acaso hay un poso además del mío- dijo esta sorprendida

-Si hay nueve posos en total, el tuyo que transporta a tu era, el de los monstruos pasados, que nos lleva a la era donde mi padre y mi madre existían, el poso de los dragones, tres paralelos y al final los del cielo, el purgatorio, y el infierno, la idea es encontrarlos todos y sellarlos, actualmente lo están pero la esos fragmentos además de romper los sellos convierten a los humanos y monstruos de baja categoría en TaiYoikais- dijo este de forma fría

Ahome estaba sin palabras

-Y si se completa la perla se creara un ser invencible en ninguno de los mundo conocidos podrá ser derrotado y todo el mundo, era caerá en tinieblas, pero si la perla es usada para el bien, no se sabe que puede pasar creo que al igual que la perla de Shikon puedes pedirle un deseo- termino de acotar Sesshoumaru- Ah se me olvidaba si no lo buscamos todo lo que conoces perecerá, por ser la encargada de la perla- termino de decir el TaiYoukai

Ahome quien ya estaba sin palabras, no creía que le estaba sucediendo, de la impresión callo desmayada en los brazos de Sesshoumaru

-Que raro desde cuando su cabello es de color oro- dijo Sesshoumaru para si mismo y la llevo al castillo

Que pasara, Ahome los ayudara, que pasara de ahora en adelante averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo jijijii.

Vampiro Star


	6. ¿SON YOUKAIS!

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas quiero decir que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin ninguna intención de lucro.

**Aclaraciones de la autora.**

_**Pensamiento**_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

Cambio de escena:

Hola, a ver como todos saben jejeje esta idea se me ocurrió yendo al baño, si la actualizo muy rápido es por que la imaginación la tengo un poco a flote con este Fic, no he continuado los otros, por que no se como continuarlos y no quiero hacer con algo mediocre, por ahora estaré concentrada en este hasta que lo termine o hasta que las clases me dejen, pero pronto continuare mis otros fics lo prometo, en una semana todos tendrán una buena y larga continuación.

Capitulo V

¿SON YOUKAIS?

-¿Qué le paso Sesshoumaru? ¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo molesta y preocupada Sango

-Nada….-fue lo único que pudo decir el TaiYoukai

-¡OH! Por Kami que le hicieron a Ahome- dijo Kikyo

-Nada- respondió Sango

-Que InuYasha no la vea así o se pondrá como loco- dijo Kikyo

-Es cierto llevémosla a su habitación- dijo Sango, Sesshoumaru la llevo hasta su habitación, que se parecía mucho a ella, el cuarto era enorme tenia su propio agua termal, además en el centro había una enorme cama con bases de madera de roble las sabanas eran verdes y las almohadas blancas tenia una peinadora con espejo, muchos trajes hechos a su medida cortinas un enorme balcón, arcos, flechas, espadas etc. La recostaron en la cama

-¡Aiko!!- Llamó Kikyo a su sirvienta

-Dígame Sra. Taisho- dijo la joven mujer de cabello verde y ojos negros de piel tostada y cuerpo no muy esbelto

-Por favor cambia a Ahome de ropa y colócale un kimono casual así estará más cómoda- dijo Kikyo y salió conjunto con Sesshoumaru y Sango

-Si Sra. Taisho – asintió Aiko y en lo que salieron esta le quito el vestido y la acomodo tal como se le había ordenado

-Y Ahome- pregunto InuYasha

-Está en su habitación la esta cambiando Aiko- dijo Kikyo

-Oye InuYasha ¿Cómo crees que la Srta. Ahome pudo revivir a Kikyo?- dijo Miroku dándose toda la confianza de llamarla así

-No se pero de verdad que me tiene intrigado- dijo este abrazando a su mujer

-Yo creo que se como- dijo Sango dándole un suave pico en los labios a Miroku después de todo era su esposa

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron todos

-Creo que hay un conjuro que se llama el hechizo de las dos almas- todos las miraron expectantes

-Trata en sacrificar algo, para revivir, curar, o hechizar a alguien- dijo esta- pero es muy complicado tendrías que sacrificar algo muy importante para ti y solo las personas de corazón puro pueden hacerlo además aquella persona que lo hace en mal plan, es castigada con una maldición de jamás poder estar con los seres que ama que los lleva a la muerte y le pasan las mil y un tragedias además tiene efectos segundarios depende de lo que se sacrifique, además se necesita a otra dos personas más, una que ame a la persona y la otra no se que función cumple- termino esta exhausta

-Pero que pudo haber sacrificado Ahome- dijo Shippo preocupado

-No lo sabemos Shippo lo que si es que al parecer no le tuvo malas consecuencias- dijo este algo aliviado

-Yo no lo creo- dijo Sesshoumaru que había permanecido en silencio

-¿Qué dices Sesshoumaru?- dijo InuYasha

-Creo que además de que ella no noto su apariencia ustedes no notaron la de ella- dijo este y sin mas salió de la habitación estaba cansado de su hermano y su molestia familia además Rin lo esperaba en el palacio- _**Ahome**_- y cuando pensó ese nombre algo en el palpito- _**¿Qué me sucede con esa bruja que no puedo tenerla cerca?, tengo que eliminarla, no puedo es la única que puede ver los fragmentos, **__tu también piensas utilizarla_- dijo una voz dentro de el-_**No es utilizarla si ella es la que los ve debería ayudarnos, después de todo que puede haber entre nosotros**_- _ayúdala, protégela-__**con que fin­**__- Tenerla cerca no es hermosa-_Y paso por enfrente de la puerta de Ahome en lo que la vio entro-_**Es cierto es preciosa parece un Ángel, pero que demonios pienso es una humana-**__Te equivocas es la guardiana de las perlas- _**¿Las perlas?**_-Para ser el TaiYoukai mas poderoso eres algo distraído-__**Maldita mente**_- _La de la Shikon no Tama y la de Jade, protégela- _Hermosa- dijo Sesshoumaru y le aliso los cabellos con sus garras

-Sesshoumaru….-dijo Ahome en lo que abrió los ojos

-mmm-contesto el TaiYoukai sabia que ella lo entendía, ella de regalo una hermosa sonrisa y se acerco lentamente a el

-Oye no podré volver a mi época si no reúno la perla de Jade verdad- dijo esta con nostalgia

-No- dijo Sesshoumaru frío

-Ya veo- dijo esta deprimida, unas silenciosas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos

-No llores, yo se que lo lograremos- y le dio un calido abrazo le levanto el rostro y le limpio las lagrimas- Necesitas un guardián yo te protegeré

-Gracias- dijo esta sonrojada el TaiYoukai a este modo se le hacia muy guapo y en agradecimiento le dio un suave pico y se soltó del agarre de Sesshoumaru y salió de la habitación-_**se que están por aquí mi instinto me lo dice**_- y fue a parar donde los chicos estaban conversando

-Lo he pensado- dijo Ahome interrumpiendo a todos, que voltearon a verla

-Los ayudare- dijo esta sin sonreír

-¡SI!!!!!!!! Te extrañamos mucho Ahome- dijo Shippo y se le lanzo a los brazos esta solo pudo corresponderle el abrazo

-Oye Shippo no habrá ninguna jovencita por hay- y le pico el ojos Shippo estaba grande debía medir 1.80 estaba no muy atlético, pero su cabello rojo estaba largo y recogido por una gran coleta, vestía un Kimono de Hakama marrón y Ahora verde con blanco, llevaba una espada en su cinto

-Pues no se- dijo este sonrojándose al máximo

-Me alegra que haya decidido acompañarnos Srta. Ahome- dijo Miroku cortes como siempre

-Srta.-rió Ahome-_**ese termino se usa para aquellas que son vírgenes**_- gracias Mon….¡QUE DEMONIOS LES A PASADO!!!!!!!- Grito de repente Ahome dándose cuanta de su apariencia- Son YOUKAIS!!!!!!!!- dijo Ahome sorprendida

-Sip- dijo Sango

-Pero como- dijo Ahome sin entender

-Bueno cuando InuYasha pidió el deseo- los ojos de ahome se entristecieron- el cambio fue para todos desde entonces somos Youkais- dijo Miroku

-WAO!!- dijo Ahome alisándose el pelo sorprendida

-Oiga Srta. Ahome desde cuando tiene el cabello color oro- dijo este sin entender

-Bueno una semana después que desaparecí del Sengoku está así- dijo esta

-Bueno, pero tenemos que contarte- dijo Sango- sobre la perla de Jade

-Ya lo se todo- dijo esta sin mucho preámbulo

-Enserio- dijeron sorprendidos todos

-Sip- en eso aparece Sesshoumaru- pero antes necesito regresar a mi época

-Pero por que siempre tienes que regresar- dijo InuYasha frunciendo el seño

-Por que!!! Ciertas personas me trajeron además tengo que arreglar todo- dijo esta con la mirada baja

-OH!!!-dijeron todos

-Pero iremos contigo-dijo InuYasha dándolo por entendido

-Maldito- dijo bajo Ahome- ¡buyo!- dijo Ahome y volvió a tomar al gato- bueno partamos ya- y sin más que decir salio del palacio y fue rumbo al poso, su instinto le decía que iba por buen camino

-Oye Ahome, como sabes el camino de regreso al poso- dijo Shippo

-Pues no se intuición supongo- dijo Ahome acariciando al gato- oigan cuando me cambiaron

-Cuando te desmayaste- dijo Kikyo

-Para que no te preocupes lo izo Aiko una sirviente del castillo- dijo Sango al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su amiga

-Bien- dijo esta cuando estuvieron en el poso Ahome lo toco levemente- Ahora a lo que vinimos y se lanzo igual que todo el grupo de pronto la luz azul apareció y fueron transportados a la época de Ahome.

Cuando esta salio del poso encontró a exmarido

-¡AHOME!!! –le grito este y la abrazo

Que pasara, que se dirán como lo tomara averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo, jiiiiji creo que los vuelvo a dejar con la duda bueno espero que les haya gustado. Dejen mensajes por fis.

Vampire Star


	7. Regresando al Futuro

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas quiero decir que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin ninguna intención de lucro.

**Aclaraciones de la autora.**

_**Pensamiento**_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

Cambio de escena:

Hola, a ver como todos saben jejeje esta idea se me ocurrió yendo al baño, discúlpenme por no haber actualizado es que no he tenido Internet y aprovecho rápido en ponerles esta continuación espero que les gusten dejen muchos reviews o como se escriba con sus comentarios gracias.

Capitulo VI

Regresando al Futuro

Cuando esta salio del poso encontró a su futuro ex marido

-¡AHOME!!! –le grito este y la abrazo

-¡Kiroshi!- dijo esta sorprendida y le correspondió el abrazo, sabia lo que pasaría a continuación

-¿Por qué Ahome? ¿Por qué me haces esto?- dijo este con sus bellos ojos apagados y tristes- tu sabes que yo te amo

-Yo de verdad lo siento Kiro, te he defraudado yo yo- Ahome no sabia que decir no tenía excusa que le iba a decir oye Kiro no nos casamos por que unos idiotas me secuestraron que te parece a y otra cosa son del pasado jajaja que cosas no

-Ahome- dijo este en un leve susurro y la beso, la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, todo el mundo se sorprendió pero cierto Inu TaiYoukai no le agrado aquella escenita

De pronto llego la mamá de Ahome.

-Ahome hija nos tenias preocupados- dijo la mamá con un dejo de alivio

-Ahora no mamá Kiro y yo tenemos que hablar- y lo llevo al árbol sagrado

-Tu sabes muy lo que pasara a continuación Ahome, yo no podré verte y no tenerte- dijo este con tristeza se notaba que quería llorar

-Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, siento a verte hecho daño, pero creo que el destino no quiere que estemos unidos Kiro- y le tomo el rostro y lo vio con dulzura

-No Ahome tu eres la que no quieres que estemos juntos desde ahora en adelante ya no seremos nada, desde este momento y para siempre te Amo, como a nadie Ahome- y se fue dejándola sola y dolida consigo misma y con un profundo odio hacia InuYasha no sabía pero cada ves le tenia menos agrado a InuYasha

Todos que habían estado observando la escenas pudieron ver como Kiroshi dejaba a Ahome y esta lloraba silenciosamente no podía negarlo lo amaba pero, sentía algo extraño por el, Sesshoumaru y pues las circunstancia no se dieron ella pertenecía a otro mundo definitivamente

-¡Oh! Madre- lloro con desden Ahome

-Que paso hija por que lo dejaste- dijo su madre alisándole los cabellos

-Por que, Por que, por culpa de InuYasha madre- dijo Ahome Llorando a moco tendido

-Pero como el poso estaba sellado y no puede ser- dijo esta en eso vio al poso y estaban InuYasha y su combo- oh por Kami- dijo la señora tapándose la boca sorprendida. En eso se acerca InuYasha con todo su combo

-A madre ella es Kikyo- dijo Ahome secándose las lagrimas y comenzando las presentaciones

-A ella es la famosa Kikyo, que bueno conocerte- le dijo la madre de Ahome mirándola con desconfianza Ahome noto esta mirada

-Madre por favor- dijo Ahome reprendiendo a su madre

-Un gusto Señora- dijo cortésmente Kikyo

-Ellos son Sango y Miroku- siguió presentando Ahome

-OH¡¡¡ por fin se casaron que lindos- dijo la madre viendo estrellitas sacando un enorme sonrojo de los aludidos

-Jjejeje un placer señora- dijo Miroku

-Si que gusto es conocerla- dijo Sango

-Madre el es el hermano de InuYasha, Sesshoumaru- presento Ahome

-OH!!! QUE GUAPO- dijo la madre Sesshoumaru por un momento se sonrojo y luego agacho la cabeza en forma de saludo

-Y por ultimo mi consentido y el mas querido Shippo el es mi hijo putativo- Dijo Ahome presentándolo

-Hola que lindo chico- dijo esta besando las mejillas de Shippo

-Hola señora-saludo con respeto Shippo

-Ahome yo perdóname por volver a hacerte daño- dijo InuYasha este deprimido Ahome era su amiga y la quería y como siempre le hacia daño

-Ya lo hecho, hecho esta InuYasha será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo esta

-Cuídate hija- dijo la madre de Ahome y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla- chao a todos- y se metió a la casa el abuelo no había querido salir estaba algo molesto con InuYasha

-Ya volveremos al Sengoku- dijo InuYasha

-No, iremos a mi casa ya no vivo con mi madre- dijo esta sin mucho animo, gracias a Kami que Kioko le había traído su carro que era una camioneta una Sceo de color negro-vamos suban dijo esta le alegraba que llevaba sus llaves en su ropa interior

-Pero que demonios es esto- dijo InuYasha

-Si WOW que cosa- dijo Shippo emocionado

-Oye Ahome que es esto- dijo Miroku

-Es una camioneta sirve para transpórtanos ahora pasen y siéntense sin hacerle nada, Sesshoumaru tu iras adelante conmigo los demás van atrás- y así con un poco de dificultad todos entraron en la camioneta- disculpen antes de volver a mi casa tenemos que comprarles ropa por que nos quedaremos unos días

-Pero Ahome- se quejo InuYasha

-Amor creo que deberíamos complacer a Ahome- dijo Kikyo

-Es verdad no nos vendrá mal quedarnos unos días- dijo Sango admirando las calles y avenidas, además de los edificios

-Pero no cree que seamos demasiada carga Srta. Ahome- dijo Miroku

-Creo que hacerme cargo de la perla ya es suficiente- dijo esta algo molesta no podía evitar estarlo

-Yo si me quiero quedar esto es grandioso- dijo Shippo emocionado

-Oye Sesshoumaru si quieres puedes volver al Sengoku- dijo esta comprensivamente- en este lugar solo habitan humanos y no creo que sea de tu agrado permanecer aquí

Este solo se limito a mirarla, ella sabia que se quedaría ambos se entendían

-Por que a el si le preguntas- dijo molesto InuYasha

-Por que no se comporta como un bebe InuYasha- y de pronto Ahome para en una tienda, bajo con ellos y entraron

-Hola Ahome ¿como estas? Hace mucho que no venias- saludo una morena de cabello negro y ojos verdes

-Hola Esmeralda tu sabes como es el trabajo, mira corazón necesito comprarle ropa a mis amigos son extranjeros y pues veras que su ropa no es acorde a la ciudad yo necesito irme te los encargo- dijo esta

-Claro que si, tu sabes que cuentas conmigo, para cuando vengas estarán a la ultima moda- dijo esta emocionada Ahome era su amiga y bueno no podía defraudarla

-Pero Ahome- dijo Shippo

-No se preocupen amigos ella los atenderá muy bien a Sesshoumaru tu vienes conmigo por favor- ambos se fueron y se quedaron con esmeralda

-No es justo por que Sesshoumaru se fue con ella- dijo Molesto InuYasha cruzándose de brazos

-No te pongas terco InuYasha- le dijo Kikyo con una mirada de que si te pones mas necio te asesino

-Si amor- le dijo este sonriendo nerviosamente y la beso

-Bueno mi nombre es Esmeralda, como dijo Ahome yo los ayudare con su imagen, primero comenzaremos con este galante pelirrojo, dime cariño como te llamas.

Y así fue toda la tarde Esmeralda era muy amable, la tienda era de todo un poco además de vender ropa tenían un salón de belleza incluido.

A las mujeres le dio una buena cantidad de ropa, igual a los hombres pero su amor fue con Shippo

-Ven yo me encargare de ti- le dijo Ahome sonriéndole

-No es necesario- dijo este sin mucho ánimo

-Oye tu eres Lord Sesshoumaru, necesitas un buen trato- ambos se montaron y fueron a otra tienda

A Sesshoumaru no le gustaba mucho eso de comprar así que para molestar a Ahome se puso algo picante por así decirlo si iba a ser su guardián cuando no estaba con su tonto hermano podía ser amable

-Ven pruébate esto- y le entrego unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa manga larga de lana blanca

-Ok, pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo- dijo este serio

-Hay que problema- dijo esta intentando buscar una solución

-Por que no me ayudas- dijo este mirándola fijamente

-Que piensas que te vista- dijo esta sonrojándose ante solo pensar en vestir al Inu TaiYoukai

-Claro ya me has visto sin nada no tengo nada que ocultar- y sin dejar que Ahome hablara la metió al vestidor y se comenzó a quitar la ropa

-Pero que demonios- se callo al ver el perfecto cuerpo del InuYoukai-Kami tu si que estas- para cuando vio la mirada picara de Sesshoumaru al ver y oler su deseo-normal –rió nerviosa y poco a poco le fue indicando a Sesshoumaru como vestirse, para cuando terminaron ya era hora de partir fueron de nuevo al salón de Esmeralda, Sesshoumaru ya no llevaba su típico traje ahora bestia unos pantalones de vestir negro, una camisa azul rey desabotonada los primero botones los zapatos acorde un reloj el cabello lavado y secado a la perfección

-Wooww por fin llegaron hermano si que estas- dijo InuYasha burlándose de el

-Tu estás igual InuYasha- dijo Sesshoumaru enviándole una mirada espantosamente fría, InuYasha vestía unos jeans negros una franela blanca con rojo los zapatos deportivos

-Que te parece Inu- dijo Kikyo saliendo del vestidor con una falda negra ajustada y un top corte imperio blanco con una tirita debajo de los senos dorada de lentejuelas, unos sandalias puntiagudas negras el cabello totalmente lacio y un poco mas corto los pómulos en un tono mas rosado y los labios igual

-WooW- fue lo único que pudo decir InuYasha la baba se le caía, luego la tomo de la cintura y le planto un beso tan furtivo sus lenguas se rozaban se comían a cada segundo era un beso tan animal, bueno eso eran

-Tórtolos-dijo Ahome antes de que los sacaran de local, la verdad esas escenas ya no le dolían después de todo Kiroshi había sanado su corazón, pero no había logrado que lo amara completamente

-Lo sentimos Ahome- dijo Kikyo

-No te preocupes, ahora veamos a Miroku y a Sango- pero escucharon unas risitas en los vestidores, cuando fueron a ver no eran nada mas y nada menos que Miroku, seduciendo a su esposa y dándole muchos besos en el cuello provocándole cosquillas a Sango

-Kami vayan a un hotel- dijo Esmeralda viendo la escena

-Lo sentimos- se excuso apenada Sango

-Woow si que se ven bien- admitió Ahome Miroku llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro una camisa morada manga larga desabotona los tres primero botones y una chaqueta negra los zapatos adecuados y el cabello con unos especie de pinchos además de su encantador argolla que había sido sustituido por zarcillo.

Sango llevaba un vestido rosado pálido pegado al cuerpo straple con unas sandalias altas amarradas en los tobillos rosadas el cabello suelto una sombra blanca con rosado y los labios con brillo.

-Gracias Ahome además Esmeralda nos ayudo mucho- dijo Sango

-No fue nada todo por una amiga- dijo Esta abrazando a Ahome

-Pero me falta uno y Shippo- entonces apareció un chico guapísimo con unos jeans desgastados una camisa blanca suelta dejando ver su atlético cuerpo y el cabello rojizo suelto y rizado haciéndolo ver ufff

-Wooww Shippo si que te ves estupendo- dijo Ahome

-gracias Ahome, me gusta- dijo emocionado- gracias esmeralda- y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la dejo sonrojada

-No fue nada Shippo-Kun- dijo esta sonrojada

-Como PUDISTE!!!!!!!!!!!!- se hoyo un grito el cual Ahome conocía y una castaña le voló una cachetada dejando rojo el cachete de Ahome

-Kimiko- fue lo único que pudo articular Ahome

-Como pudiste ser tan frívola, con pudiste engañarlo, el te ayudo te amaba y tu lo defraudaste rompiste su corazón eres una cualquiera Ahome, tu eres muy poco cosa para mi hermano- dijo Kimiko muerta de la rabia

-Lo siento Kimi yo no quería lastimarlo- se defendió Ahome triste

-El te ama Ahome te dio una oportunidad por que lo dejaste- dijo esta molesta

-No pude casarme con el Kimi yo creo que no estoy lista- dijo excusándose como decir la verdad como sacarse ese tormento

-No te creo tu siempre fuiste amable, no lo amabas verdad por que no se lo dijiste ahora sufre nunca vi a mi hermano llorar, su dolor quedara en tu conciencia, como puedes ser tan fría como para andar de compras al saber que heriste profundamente a alguien te odio Ahome, ya no eres bienvenida en mi familia- y se marcho dejando a Ahome echa un mar de lagrimas y dolor

-Ahome yo lo siento, de verdad no quise-hablo InuYasha

-Ya no hables InuYasha- dijo esta secándose las lagrimas

-Lo siento amiga- dijo Esmeralda

-Gracias por ayudarlos aquí tienes- y le pago con su tarjeta de crédito todos se fueron a la casa de Ahome

Al llegar se encuentran con una casa de dos plantas con un jardín, por dentro era espaciosa estaba decorada a la ultima tecnología y moda cuando estuvieron instalados

-Ahome discúlpanos- dijo InuYasha- siempre te causo problemas y dolor de verdad yo no quería molestarte Ahome

-Ya déjalo así InuYasha no puedes reparar el pasado- dijo Esta dolida no podía ocultar la rabia que sentía

-Ahome de verdad no era nuestra intención amiga- dijo Sango

-No quiero armar un drama si- dijo esta sin mirarlos

-Has cambiado mucho- dijo InuYasha con nostalgia

-Es que ustedes nunca entienden, siempre me lastimas InuYasha, y siempre me exiges cosas que no quiero, que están por encima de mis limites siempre tengo que correr con sus preocupaciones, no entienden que por eso me fui, por que los momentos buenos con ustedes, no sobre pasaban mis dolores- dijo esta mirándolas con angustia y amargura- nos quedaremos un mes se que es mucho tiempo, pero necesito arreglar muchas cosas, mañana vendrá un instructor que les enseñara de todo, me voy a dormir buena noches- y subió sin mas preámbulo

-Buenas noches- murmuraron todos menos Shippo y Sesshoumaru que ya estaban en sus habitaciones

En la mañana Ahome se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza se baño se lavo los dientes y se vistió con un traje de falda negra camisa de botones blancas y chaqueta negra se izo una coleta y se alzo en unas sandalias tacón aguja su lapto, unos papeles y bajo

-Buenos días Señorita Higurashi- saludo la de servicio

-Buenos días Enni- saludo con una sonrisa, su ama de llaves siempre la hace sonreír- me podrías dar una pastilla de dolor de cabeza

-Claro Srta. Ya el desayuno esta listo para usted y sus invitados- y busco la pastilla. Enni era como de un metro sesenta cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés de tez clara y muy amable

-Oh! Gracias, hoy tengo que arreglar muchas cosas en la aduana- dijo esta dándole un sorbo a su café, se tomo la pastilla y comenzó a leer el periódico

-Buenos días- saludo Kikyo esta estaba en dormilona aun

-Buenos días Kikyo, como amaneciste- dijo esta sin mirarla leyendo el periódico

-Bien gracias esas cosas son cómodas- dijo esta Feliz sentándose a su lado

-Se llaman camas, y bueno te presento a Enni – dijo esta aun sin mirarla

-Mucho gusto- saludo Kikyo Sonriente

-Igual Sra. Aquí tiene su desayuno- Kikyo comenzó a comer, cuando Enni se fue Kikyo hablo

-Que hechizo hiciste para revivirme- dijo esta seriamente

-No tengo idea de que hablas- dijo Ahome sin prestarle atención

-Tu sabes de lo que te hablo no te hagas la tonta, tu me querías muerta, por que me reviviste, con que propósito- dijo esta mirándola fijamente, Ahome bajo el periódico y la vio sin ningún rastro de emoción en sus ojos

-Has cambiado ahora preguntas demasiado-izo una pausa-es cierto que yo te reviví, no te diré como lo hice pero fue por que yo entendí que InuYasha nunca seria mió y que no valía la pena que gastara su deseo reviviéndote si ambos podían ser felices como Youkais- y sin mas volvió a leer el periódico

-Gracias Ahome- dijo esta y termino de comer

-Solo te digo una cosa Kikyo no soy la misma de antes- y sin mas salio de la casa- y desde la puerta- me voy a trabajar sigan las instrucciones de Enni

-De eso ya todos nos hemos dado cuenta- susurro esta al viento

Vampiro Star


	8. Adaptandose

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas quiero decir que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin ninguna intención de lucro.

**Aclaraciones de la autora.**

_**Pensamiento**_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

Cambio de escena:

Hola, a ver como todos saben jejeje esta idea se me ocurrió yendo al baño, discúlpenme por no haber actualizado es que no he tenido Internet y aprovecho rápido en ponerles esta continuación espero que les gusten dejen muchos reviews o como se escriba con sus comentarios gracias.

Capitulo VII

Adaptándose

Al llegar a la oficina su secretaria la recibió.

-Buenos días Srta. Ahome los papeles de contabilidad ya están sobre su escritorio, El Sr. Omura le dejo las facturas y el balance de los impuestos llega hoy en la noche sus cosas están siendo revisadas los demás papeles que me pido están sobre su escritorio- le dijo esta entregándole un café

-Gracias Akane, necesito que por favor llames a un instructor y lo mandes a mi casa por favor ya Enni sabe- le dice mientras entra a su oficina y comienza a tomarse su café

-Veamos- comenzó a evaluar los impuestos, cuadro la contabilidad llamo para confirmar que todo estaba bien

TOC-TOC

-Pase- dijo esta sin levantar la cabeza

-Srta. Ahome en el teléfono esta el de revisión para que este presente y confirme las entradas del día de hoy- le confirmo Akane

-Ok voy para haya- se levanto tomo su bolígrafo y partió a la parte de revisiones

-Aquí están las facturas los impuestos pagados y los container los están revisando- dijo el de seguridad

-Gracias- esta los revisó- no se encontró droga ni cosas de más

-No todo estaba perfecto yo me encargue de supervisar todo- dijo este tranquilo

-Ok acepten la mercancía- dijo esta- estén pendientes los demás container deben de llegar sobre todos los del gobierno, y a las cuatro llegan las computadoras esta muy pendiente casi siempre se cuela la droga si encuentran me llaman yo estare pendiente

-Ok Srta. Ahome cualquier eventualidad la llamamos- le dijo el de seguridad que por cierto lo conocía ya desde hace años

Así fueron pasando las horas cuando fueron las dos de la mañana llego su reemplazo.

-Hasta que por fin apareces- le dice esta amigablemente

-Si, como ha estado todo- le pregunto acomodando las cosas en la oficina de al lado

-Agitado los containeres del gobierno llegan a las cuatro, igual que los equipos para la empresa del Sr. Takemawa

-Con el hay que estar pendiente- le dice este

-Si me voy me caigo del sueño nos vemos luego- se despiden de un beso en la mejilla- todos los papeles están en el escritorio

-Ok- le dijo revisándolos

Cuando llego eran las dos y media de la mañana a pesar de haber salido estaba llena de papeles su laptod hablando por teléfono y buscando un estado de cuenta como pudo abrió la puerta se encuentra a sus amigos hablando frente al televisor con Enni.

-Buenas noches- saludaron todos

-Hola- dijo esta mientras cerraba la puerta- como te dije los balances están en el escritorio cualquier cosas dile a Richard el de seguridad, si el hombre de los container se pone necio llamas a Juan Carlos el siempre nos saca la pata del barro, y no recibas la mercancía si no tiene las facturas pagadas y selladas ahora te mando las estampillas para que las imprimas- y sin saludar mas subió no tenía tiempo de estar pendiente ellos ahora.

-Es hora de que le prepare un te- dijo esta automáticamente

-¿A esta hora?- pregunto Shippo enmarcando una ceja

-Si siempre que llega tarde se prepara un te y como estoy despierta no me cuesta nada hacerlo- puso a calentar la olla en la pirocerámico le puso unas ramitas limón y jengibre

-Ummm huele delicioso- dice Ahome bajando

-Ya esta listo- dice entregándole una taza

-gracias- le dijo bebiendo un sorbo

-Disculpen que no llegue temprano, salgo muy tarde del trabajo- siguió bebiendo su te

-No hay por que- dijo Sango- tu casa es muy cómoda

-Si es bien y Enni nos acompaño todo el tiempo- dijo InuYasha

-Que bien- sonrió suavemente

-Mañana vendrá un instructor para ponerlos al día con esta época- dijo esta sin más

RING-RING

-Aló- contesto Ahome era su celular

-Que raro- dijo Enni irónicamente

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kikyo

-Siempre la llaman sin importar la hora ni fecha

-Pásamelo, Sr. Takemawa ya le he dicho varias veces que no puede pasar si no tiene nada firmado, no va a pasar-izo una pausa- por que yo lo digo- dijo con voz fría- no me importa no pienso dejarme persuadir por esa cantidad de dinero usted no sabe con quien habla y si no quiere que lo demande y pierda mas usted cumpla con todas las clausuras que le impone la ley- y sin más colgó.

-Me voy a dormir- se despidió de todos y subió

-Que raro Sesshoumaru ya se durmió- pensó esta se puso una dormilona rosada y fue a la habitación de Sesshoumaru.

Toco pero nadie respondió sin previo aviso entro en la habitación no vio a nadie así que fue a revisar en le baño, pero que se encontró cuando abrió la puerta del baño, a Sesshoumaru completamente desnudo debajo de la regadera el cabello cayéndole por todo el cuerpo tenía los ojos cerrados. Ahome contuvo le aliento estaba viendo a un súper bombón. Este abrió los ojos y la miro neutral.

-Lo siento, solo quería ver si ya estabas dormido- le dijo tratando de sonar tranquila mientras un bello sonrojo adornaba su cara.

-No hay problema ya salía- dijo con voz ronca cerro la ducha y Ahome le paso una toalla este se la puso en la cintura y Ahome le ayuda a colocarse una en el pelo.

-Así secara mas rápido- le sonrió ella- te dejo que pases buenas noches

-….- este solo la miro con una mirada neutral

Ahome volteo y lo vio tratando de desenredarse el pelo.

-Puedo cepillar tu cabello- le dijo sonrojada

-Si- le contesto tranquilo

Ahome se sentó detrás de el por cierto el estaba sentado en la cama, suavemente le desenredo el pelo y se lo seco, cuando estuvo listo le paso las manos por el pelo, parecía una niña con su nuevo juguete, este se sintió adormecido, cuando se dio cuenta la tomo de los brazos y la sentó encima de el.

-Vasta me da sueño- dijo el viéndola fijamente

-Lo siento, es que me fascina tu cabello- dijo encantada acariciándole el pelo que ni se dio cuenta de su posición, el la tomo de la barbilla y la acerco a su boca

-Sabes te ves hermosa- le dijo detallando su cara, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción por jugar con su pelo, igual el tierno sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas y la parte superior de su nariz y sus labios que lo llamaban fieramente

-Gracias- le dijo esta, el sin pensarlo dos veces la atrajo y le dio un dulce beso, de forma lenta tomo su labio inferior que succiono mientras le daba leves mordisco, Ahome correspondió pasando su lengua por el labio superior de Sesshoumaru, el abrió su boca y ella introdujo su lengua, el le recorrió el paladar de forma lenta ambas lenguas se juntaron para danzar en un ritmo lento y sensual. Pronto Ahome paso sus manos por los brazos de Sesshoumaru y bajo a su pecho donde con sus dedos palpo cada parte de el dulce y lentamente lo que provoco un leve gemido por parte de Sesshoumaru. Ella pronto sintió su erección debajo de si.

-Sabes esta noche te voy a consentir mi dulce guardián- le dijo al oído mientras lo volvía a besar lo recostó en la cama, las manos de Sesshoumaru le recorrieron la cintura y los muslos. Ella lentamente se fue quitando la bata mientras le bailaba sensualmente, mientras el la miraba con lujuria, ella fue hacia el y le beso el cuello bajo por sus hombros y luego por su pecho con sus manos deshizo la toalla y acaricio el pene erecto y caliente de su Guardián.

-Ah!- gimió caliente Sesshoumaru

-Así me gusta verte- le dijo excitada Ahome, Sesshoumaru no dejo que bajara a su miembro le tomo uno de sus pechos y lo introdujo en su boca lentamente lo succiono, lamió y mordisqueo, logrando que su protegida se retorciera encima de el.

-Esto no se queda así- le dijo Ahome mientras bajaba directamente a su miembro y le succionaba la parte superior, poco a poco lo fue introduciendo mas en su boca, lo hacia como si se tratase de una chupeta. Sesshoumaru se retorcía de placer la tomo de los hombros y gruñidos salían de su boca. Antes de que llegara al clímax Ahome se poso encima de el y lentamente movía sus caderas ambos sentían el placer recorrer cada parte su ser el cegado con la pasión coloco a Ahome viendo hacia la pared, esta se apoyo de las bases de la cama el le tomo un seno y la penetro mas fuerte, ambos a los segundo perdieron el control y las embestidas se volvieron clandestinas una era mas rápida y mas fuerte que la otra ambos gemían desesperados.

-Ahome!!- gemía eufórico Sesshoumaru

-Seshoo!!!-grito esta, ambos cuerpo temblaron provinente a un hermoso y exquisito clímax

Ambos cayeron rendidos ella se recostó sobre su pecho y se taparon con las verdes sabanas que vestían la cama.

-Buenas noches- le dijo esta y le dio un pico

-Dulce sueños- y la atrajo más hacia el y así se quedaron dormidos

Pronto el sol se filtraba por las ventanas de la habitación dándole en la cara a nuestra bella pareja.

-Ummm- se removió Ahome cuando sintió un cuerpo duro y calido detrás de si-Sesshoumaru- susurro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su boca, vio el reloj e intento levantarse pero sintió como la apretaban más

-A donde crees que vas- le dijo este sin abrir los ojos

-A ducharme tengo que trabajo Sessho- le dijo esta tranquila mientras se volteaba a verlo

-Pues no estás castigada- le dijo el viéndola fijamente

-Oye- hizo un puchero

-Ok- y sonrió abiertamente

-Siempre he dicho que tienes una hermosa sonrisa- y le dio un suave beso y se levanto

Espero que les guste por fis dejen comentarios sip.

Vampire Star


End file.
